


With a Snap of His Fingers

by DaisyChainz



Series: Good Omens Ficlets [11]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gratuitous use of demonic powers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Exactly what the tags say.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421371
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	With a Snap of His Fingers

"Crowley! Whatever did you do that for?"

"Because if I had to listen to that woman speak for two more seconds, I would not have been responsible for my actions."

"Crowley, dear. All you did was prolong your suffering. As soon as you start time again she's going to continue on."

"Not if I . . ."

"Crowley."

He let out a dramatic sigh and slumped further in his chair. "Fine." 

With another snap life at the Ritz continue as if no demons had been involved. 

*** **

"Crowley!"

"Whaaat? Truly Angel, how could you stand all that screaming? Who let those children loose in the park, anyway."

"Well, it does happen to be a park; children do tend to frequent those. And wouldn't you rather they were noisy outside, and not inside?"

Crowley crossed his arms in a pout. "I'd rather they weren't noisy at all."

"Then think of the ducks."

Crowley gave a frustrated "ahhhhh." But he snapped his fingers again. 

*** **

"Crowley! What are you doing? All this use of your miracles is going to call . . . Well, you-know-who down, er up? Upon you."

"I know Angel, but this was truly important."

"What could be so important that you have to freeze time in the middle of Soho at rush hour?"

"This is what's so important." Crowley pulled Aziraphale close and kissed him. 

The kiss lingered, leaving Aziraphale with his eyes closed and his heart in his throat. He seemed to blink awake when Crowley finally stepped back. "Oh. Well, yes. I, I think I can see why that was important."

Crowley snapped his fingers again.


End file.
